


Полет

by meimeng



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: Маленький принц забаву нашел на вечер.
Kudos: 1





	Полет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под аудио Danny Elfman — On his knees

Маленький принц, поднявшись, вдыхает глубже,  
Хлопает дверью, бодро идет по луже,   
Нагло плюет на вкусный горячий ужин —   
«Мама, полет же долог и так непрост!»

Маленький принц забаву нашел на вечер:  
В парке одном дождаться заветной встречи  
И бесконечно, раз уж заняться нечем,  
В космосе плыть средь сотен горящих звезд.

Маленький принц, лисенок и роза — трое  
Вместе на лавке крашеной планы строят,   
Чтоб улететь подальше, на астероид —  
Это, считают, будет уже шестой.

Маленький принц порхает могучей птицей,  
Тысячей молний взгляд у него искрится.   
«Хватит, сынок, тебе же давно за тридцать!» —  
Будто бы он поверит во вздор такой. 

Маленький принц в ладони берет комету,  
Слепит она до ужаса ярким светом,  
Как золотое солнце палящим летом.  
Но отчего-то принца швыряет вниз. 

Маленький принц в пустынной встает квартире  
С розой, усохшей в вазе, и в сером мире,   
А под рукой — полученный им в четыре  
Старый и рваный, плюшевый рыжий лис.

Маленький принц метлы и листвы осенней  
Делает вид, что рад предстоящей смене,  
Еле бежит от теплых объятий лени  
И на работу вяло бредет опять. 

Маленький принц мечтает остаться где-то  
В темной ночи, оставленной им с расцветом.   
Если бы можно было исполнить это,   
Он пожелал бы целую жизнь проспать.


End file.
